The Melancholy of L Lawliet
by confessor cabal
Summary: TMoHS/DN crossover. "Suzumiya-san, I have something to tell you." "What is it, Ryuzaki?" "We suspect that you might be Kira." Rated T for... I don't really get why. Pairings? I'm not really good at those. Haruhi/L, maybe? yeah, that would be interesting.
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**The Melancholy of L Lawliet**

**Disclaimer:** I own neither _the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ nor _Death Note_. If I did own them I would mix up their stories to produce something similar to this fanfiction.

**Prologue- Rebirth**

_Death Note _

Upon reading those words, he picked up the black notebook from the ground and started reading its contents.

"The human whose name is written in this note… shall die," he read. "What a joke. I can't believe that someone would actually go this far in order to make a stupid prank like this. I mean, you can't kill people by merely writing their names in some notebook… can you?"

After a few moments, he went home, with the Death Note inside his bag.

"There _has_ to be something wrong with me," he whispered to himself.

_A few days later…_

After some experimentation, he confirmed that the Death Note is indeed real. He was confused at first, not knowing whether to use the notebook or not. He was a brilliant young man with a strong sense of justice, and he wanted to cleanse the world and rid it of crime. On the other hand, he believed that lives are no light matter and that he, as a human being, has no right to judge others.

_Or do I…?_

"No. That's wrong. This world is rotten! The rotten are better off dead! Someone has to do it, even if he has to sacrifice his peace of mind!"

The next few days, he thought about the actions he will take using the Death Note. _If any other person picked up this notebook, can they use it to rid the world of evil? I know that I can do it. No, only I can do it. Then it's settled then! I will use the Death Note… I will change the world!_

The shinigami who originally owned the Death Note, Ryuk, came to the human world in order to amuse himself by watching the human take action. When Ryuk asked him what he will do with the Death Note, his answer was simple.

"I have already written down the names of the world's major criminals. Soon, no one will be able to commit crimes anymore. And while the criminals are dying off, I would kill the lesser burdens of society using disease and accidents. I will create a world filled only with kind-hearted people that I accept."

"And when you're the only bastard left?" Ryuk asked him.

"What do you mean, Ryuk? I am a serious, straight-A student. I might even be the best kid in Japan. Now, when all of the rotten people are gone, I will rule the new world as a god!" He replied to the shinigami, who was clearly amused by his answer.

"Humans really are _interesting_!"

And so, after taking the guise of "Kira", Yagami Light began cleansing the world, ridding it of its criminal filth… or so he believed.

**ICPO Headquarters**

Representatives of all the world's police forces gathered together for a meeting concerning the mysterious deaths of criminals (by heart attack) happening around the world, presumably by a person or group of people known only as "Kira". This body of law enforcers, known as the ICPO (International Criminal Police Organization), was almost completely convinced that this is not a natural occurrence, and that "Kira" does exist. But in spite of this, all of the members of the ICPO have no other leads concerning this case (partly because of the fact that they have no idea how "Kira" can kill criminals), so they turned to their greatest trade secret. They sought the help of their ace in the hole, who is a mysterious detective only referred to as "L".

Suddenly, a man in a black trench coat entered the conference room and placed a laptop on the table in the center stage of the room. The laptop suddenly activated and the Old English letter "L" appeared in the laptop's screen, as well as the large screen in the front part of the room.

"Members of the ICPO," a voice from the laptop said, "I am L."

"The deaths of hundreds of criminals by heart attack have caught my attention. I am most certain that these deaths are not natural, and are actually murders by a person referred to by the public as 'Kira'. In order to capture this vile criminal, I would like to ask for the help of the ICPO. I would especially like to ask for the aid of the Japanese Police Force."

"But L, why did you specify the Japanese Police Force?" Soichiro Yagami, one of the representatives of the Japanese Police Force, asked L.

"Since the heart attacks began in Japan, it is safe to assume that Kira is Japanese," L replied.

The meeting went on for some time before finally adjourning. "A good day to you all, gentlemen," L finally told the representatives. The laptop suddenly turned off, and the man in the black trench coat walked away as if nothing happened.

**A few days later, in L's base**

"Watari, have all preparations for our trip to Japan been finished?" L asked.

"Yes, L. And one of our connections has contacted us about the Kira case," Watari told him.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Arakawa from the 'Organization'."

"Ah, the 'Organization'. A theory about Kira, is it? Alright then, let's hear this theory of theirs."

Watari began explaining to L that the 'Organization' believes that "Kira" might be a phenomenon caused by a girl who is studying in North High in the city of Nishinomiya in Japan's Hyogo prefecture."

"And does the 'Organization' have any data on that girl?"

"Yes. In fact, that girl seems to be their center of attention."

"Then they must believe that the girl should have supernatural abilities. She has a name, of course," L told Watari.

"Indeed. According to the data Mr. Arakawa gave us, the girl's name is Suzumiya Haruhi." After saying that, Watari handed over a large compilation of data about Suzumiya Haruhi and other suspicious people.

L looked at the data provided for him and thought for a while, then finally said:

"The mysterious murders are caused by the wishes of a high school girl with godlike powers? This idea sounds so far-fetched that I want to delve deeper into it. Take care of the paperwork, Watari; I would be enrolling into North High as a freshman."

A/N: Let's see… I took a break from co-authoring that heavily parodied _Haruhi Potter_ fanfiction and made this crossover… that's all. Review it, if you dare.


	2. Mysterious Transfer Student

**Chapter I- Mysterious Transfer Student**

**A few weeks after L's arrival in Japan**

The SOS Brigade clubroom was unnaturally peaceful one Tuesday. The Brigade Chief, Suzumiya Haruhi, was not ranting about aliens, time travelers, or espers. Instead, she was watching a video on the internet, and she seemed to be very interested with it.

Looking at the video being watched by the Brigade Chief, one would see a letter "L" (in the Old English font) on the screen on a plain white background. An artificial voice which effectively masks the speaker's true voice accompanies that plain screen. "Kira, kill me! Kill me! What are you waiting for? Kill me!"

"Now that's an ultra-detective, if you ask me!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Hey Haruhi, you've watched that video for the third time in a row now. Cut it out already," Kyon complained while taking one of Koizumi's bishops from the chessboard.

"You're such an idiot, Kyon," Haruhi told him. "You just don't understand us great detectives."

"Give me a break."

The day went on with nothing special actually happening. Later that afternoon, Haruhi noticed that Kyon was missing. When she asked Koizumi if he knew where Kyon was, she found out that Kyon went home ahead of everyone for reasons yet unknown.

The next morning, Okabe, the homeroom teacher of Kyon and Haruhi's class, made an announcement. "Everyone, a new student will be transferring to this class. Please give a warm welcome to Hideki Ryuga."

The whole class was clearly surprised by this event.

"Hideki Ryuga? You mean the idol? No way!" a girl said. Several others excitedly waited for the "idol" Hideki Ryuga to enter the classroom.

"Wait, how old is he anyway? Isn't Ryuga too old to be entering high school?" Kunikida, one of Kyon's friends, asked nobody in particular.

"Well, I know that this Hideki Ryuga is nothing like the idol," Taniguchi, who was sitting near Kunikida, said with a smirk when he saw the figure that entered the classroom.

A pale, scrawny figure wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black jeans went inside the classroom. This figure also had large black bags under his eyes, as well as unkempt black hair. He also slouched when standing. "Hello. I am Hideki Ryuga. I hope to have a good year with everyone." the figure said in a bored voice.

"Thank you, Hideki-kun. You may now take a seat." Okabe told him.

"Hey Kyon, look! Another mysterious transfer student! I think this one's more mysterious than Koizumi!" Haruhi said.

"Yeah, sure…" Kyon said, obviously not listening to what Haruhi is telling him.

Hideki Ryuga sat (or crouched, if that's possible in that kind of chair) in the vacant seat located at back of the room, the one beside Haruhi. Then while Okabe is announcing things, Haruhi started talking with him.

"Hey Ryuga! I'm Suzumiya Haruhi!"

"Hey."

"So, are you an alien or a time traveler or an esper?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Oh. Well, you are a mysterious transfer student, aren't you?"

"You can say that." _Suzumiya Haruhi… the data that the 'Organization' gave me about you is pretty accurate…_ Ryuga thought.

The rest of the school day went on with Ryuga standing out on his first day due to his weird sitting position, as well as his intelligence. He was instantly well-liked by the teachers and envied by the students, many of them wondering if he was a protégé of some sort.

During lunch, Haruhi noticed that Ryuga was not in class. When she looked for him, she saw that he was in the rooftop, talking with someone. She couldn't see him well, but she is certain that the person Ryuga is talking to is her vice-captain, Koizumi Itsuki, but she couldn't clearly hear what they were talking about. She then went down from wherever she was when Ryuga looked at her direction. _They're obviously talking about something important_, she thought, and then she left.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me here, Mr. Koizumi," Ryuga said.

"But of course, L-san. The 'Organization and Watari-san's foundation are partners, after all," Koizumi replied.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" L (who will be referred to as "L" from now on) asked.

"I believe that I have more information about Suzumiya-san that may help in the Kira case."

"Let's hear it then."

"For starters, Suzumiya-san is unaware of her powers, and I could say that she is pretty idealistic. This may mean that she is, in fact, causing the 'Kira' murders, but is not aware of it."

_Not likely_, L thought, _Kira needs a name and a face in order to kill_. _I know that Kira kills using supernatural means but_ _if some supernatural force is indeed the cause of the deaths, then all criminals, including the most high-level ones, should die, and there would be no need to know their names and their faces in order for them to be killed. Therefore, Kira is consciously murdering criminals at his own will. So, I could conclude that either Suzumiya Haruhi is not Kira or the 'Organization' is wrong and Ms. Suzumiya is actually aware of her powers. The 'Organization' is pretty reliable, but there is still at least a 2% chance that Suzumiya Haruhi is Kira_. "Maybe. What else do you have, Mr. Koizumi?"

"In order to alleviate her boredom of school life, Suzumiya-san founded a club known as the SOS Brigade. It consists of characters similar to me, and in fact, I am included in that club. It has been founded very recently, but it has gained great fame, or notoriety. It would be advantageous for you to join this club, so that you can observe Suzumiya-san from a closer vantage point."

"That would indeed be to our best interest." _But in fact, I see no reason for me to do that, since I am sure that Kira is a human who is consciously murdering people, not a supernatural force. But since Suzumiya Haruhi and the other members of this club of hers are the only people I know with the capability to kill people in that manner, there might be a chance that she, or one of the members of her brigade, is Kira. I might have a purpose for joining that club after all._

"And oh yes, L-san. There _is_ one member of the SOS Brigade who is a normal human. His name is _, but we call him 'Kyon'. I don't know how he got that nickname, since it is totally unrelated to his name. He was supposedly 'chosen by Suzumiya-san' for an unknown reason, and every other member of the SOS Brigade has told him of their respective identities. If you were to join the SOS Brigade, revealing your identity to him would also be advised."

"Hmmmm… indeed. Mr. Koizumi, I would also want you to think about the details of my joining into this club. Tell Ms. Suzumiya that I'm a distant relative of yours or something along those lines."

"I don't think that would be necessary, L-san. You see, Suzumiya-san voluntarily arrests anyone who she sees as strange to her club. And since she has already seen you as a 'mysterious transfer student', she would almost certainly approach you."

"Right. Would that be all?" L asked after Koizumi told him everything he had to.

"Yes, L-san. I hope that the little information that I provided for you would be of use," Koizumi answered him.

"Oh, it would, Mr. Koizumi, it would," L told him before he left for class.

When Koizumi went down from the rooftop, Haruhi saw him and asked, "Hey Koizumi, have you convinced Ryuga to join the SOS Brigade yet?"

"Oh, Suzumiya-san. How did you know what we were talking about?" Koizumi said.

"I knew it! Well, did you? And how did you know him, anyway?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You see, he is a distant relative of mine. And he personally wanted you to show him the clubroom later."

"Really? That's great! Well, I'll be going to class now," Haruhi finally said.

Later that afternoon, Haruhi went to the clubroom a few minutes later than usual, bringing L with her.

"Everyone, meet our newest member, Hideki Ryuga!"

A/N: And this wraps up the first chapter of this product of pure boredom. I should ask for reviews, perhaps. Yeah, that should do it.


	3. I am L

**Chapter II- "I am L"**

"Everyone, meet our newest member, Hideki Ryuga!"

The members of the SOS Brigade had mixed reactions concerning their "newest member". Koizumi retained his trademark smile, Kyon didn't seem the least bit surprised, Nagato continued to read, and Asahina was "intimidated" by L's presence.

Koizumi spoke first. "Well, it's nice to have you with us, Ryuga-kun."

"W-welcome to the club, H-Hideki-kun," Asahina said.

"I knew that Haruhi was going to make you join in," Kyon said with very little enthusiasm.

Nagato stopped from her reading for and looked at the newcomer for just a second, then she went back to reading.

"I am pleased to meet all of you. Anyway, can I talk with my cousin Itsuki outside for a while?" L asked Haruhi.

"Sure," Haruhi replied before she sat down on her desk and booted up the computer.

"What do you want to talk about, L-san?" Koizumi asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I would like to say something about Ms. Suzumiya," L replied.

"What about her?"

"I am sure that she is not Kira. According to the data that you gave me, as well as my observations, she is not aware of her supernatural powers. Kira, on the other hand, needs a name and a face to kill, and to do that, he must be aware of his power. Therefore, Ms. Suzumiya Haruhi cannot be Kira."

"Just as expected of L-san," Koizumi said. "But I believe that your deduction should come under scrutiny before the rest of the 'Organization' believes it."

"Right. Shall we go back to the clubroom?"

"Of course."

When they returned to the clubroom, they saw Haruhi watching a video on the computer again.

"Kira, kill me! Kill me! What are you waiting for? Kill me! …So, it seems that there are people you can't kill…"

"Hey Haruhi, you've been watching that video since the beginning of this week. Aren't you getting tired of it already?" Kyon complained.

Haruhi then stopped the video and stood up. "Oh, I forgot to introduce all of you to our newest member! You should do the introductions when he and Koizumi get back…"

"Right, and when I thought that she's listening…" Kyon mumbled to himself.

"Wait, you're back! Alright then Ryuga, it's time for you to meet the rest of the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi said.

Asahina nervously looked at L and said, "I-I'm Asahina Mikuru. N-nice meeting you, H-Hideki-kun."

Nagato looked up from her reading again. "Nagato Yuki."

Koizumi, who was standing beside him, said; "I'm sure you already know the name of your own cousin, but for formality's sake, I'm Koizumi Itsuki."

Kyon introduced himself last. "I'm…" "His name is Kyon!" Haruhi interrupted before playing the video again.

"Oh, is that so? That must be a nickname you picked up somewhere, right, Kyon-kun?"

"Uh, yeah. Sort of," Kyon answered.

The rest of the period was pretty much like the other ones the SOS Brigade has been through, except for the fact that when Koizumi seemed to be losing an Othello match against Kyon, he called in L to help him, and the match went on for the rest of the duration of their stay in the clubroom, and no one actually won.

"It was nice playing with you, Kyon-kun," L said as they walked towards the school gate.

"Yeah, you too," Kyon answered.

Then, a black limo parked in front of the school gate, and the driver opened the door. Kyon was surprised, at least. "Well, that's my ride," L told him. "I'll be going now."

"Right. Me too," Kyon answered.

"Oh yes, Kyon-kun, I might have something important to tell you some time," L said before entering the car.

"I think I know what that is. You're another esper from Koizumi's 'Organization', aren't you?" Kyon asked.

"No. I am only working with the 'Organization' for this case."

"Oh. Who are you working for, then?"

"I work alone."

"What? Tell me, what are you?"

"I think it would be best if I gain your trust first."

"What? Well, I can't blame you. If I were in your position, I wouldn't tell just anyone of what I really am."

"Really? Well, Kyon-kun, you don't know what _my_ position is like, so you probably don't mean that." After saying those words, L entered the limo and rode off, leaving Kyon to wonder on what he said.

"What the heck is that guy?"

In the limo, L assessed the situation so far. _Since Kira has been obtaining information from within the police force, the suspects would be narrowed down to members of the police force or anyone close to those members._

_The 'Organization' believes that a non-human member of the SOS Brigade has to be the suspect since 'Kira' is obviously killing criminals using supernatural means. While I agree to the "killing criminals by supernatural means" theory, my observations have led me to conclude that the non-humans in the SOS Brigade are in the clear, and I should prove their innocence to make the 'Organization' shut up an leave the investigating to the real detectives._

_Suzumiya Haruhi, the Organization's prime suspect, must be cleared because her powers are beyond her conscious control; Kira needs people's names and faces in order to kill them, so he must be consciously killing criminals. If he is able to consciously kill criminals like that, he should be aware of his power._

_As for the other "supernatural" members of Suzumiya Haruhi's brigade: Nagato Yuki is more likely to be Kira than Suzumiya Haruhi since she is apparently emotionless and, according to Mr. Arakawa's data, she can also bend reality just like Suzumiya Haruhi, but to a lesser extent. But she has no motive for killing off criminals, since her only purpose seems to be the observation of Suzumiya Haruhi. Asahina Mikuru does not look too suspicious, and her only purpose for being in this timeline is to observe Suzumiya Haruhi, and Mr. Arakawa's data clearly states that Asahina doesn't carry any futuristic device with her, except for her communication devices. She has no means of killing anyone. Koizumi Itsuki's powers are very limited, and most of the time, he carries no power at all. The 'Organization' prohibits its espers from using their powers when out of duty, so he can't be Kira. That is the case for the supernatural members of the SOS Brigade. These facts should make the 'Organization' shut up and help me by providing data on real suspects._

_The FBI is willing to help me, so I should let them send agents to watch over the family members of the leaders of the Japanese police force, my real suspects, while I investigate the SOS Brigade. But there is still one suspect…_

The next day, L decided to join in PE class for the first time. He went to the tennis court and saw Kyon fixing up a racket. "Kyon-kun, I see that you play tennis," he said.

"No, not really. I believe that playing is for middle schoolers," Kyon answered.

"Is that so?" L replied "because I wanted to challenge you as a continuation of our unfinished Othello game yesterday."

"Oh, okay."

They both prepared themselves and took their respective positions in a tennis court, and then L said: "This would be a one set match, okay? Please don't hold back."

"Right."

They played a fierce game of tennis after that. A few minutes after they began, only Haruhi, Taniguchi, and Kunikida had noticed what they were doing. Then, as time went on, more and more of their classmates came, and even their teacher's attention was caught.

"Wow, suddenly there's a ref and a lineman," Haruhi told no one in particular.

After about half an hour of playing, it was still a close fight with L leading, five games to four, and with only one point before L takes final victory. Both players were feeling exhausted due to the length of the game, but Kyon managed to score two more points, which almost tied the game up… again. But in the end, he gave in to exhaustion and the victory went to L, six games to four.

"I can't believe that you were this good in tennis," Kyon told L while panting heavily.

"I _was_ the English Junior Champion once, I could say that I'm surprised that you were able to hold out against me," L replied.

"Really!? No wonder you won," Kyon said with surprise clearly written all over his face.

"That was a long time back, Kyon-kun. And oh yes, thank you for playing with me. I intend to challenge someone from the Touou University soon."

"Are you saying that you also attend university, Ryuga?" Kyon asked.

"Of course," L replied. "That is part of my job."

"What exactly is your job?" Kyon asked.

"Well, since you lost fair and square, I can make sure that you are under the burden of keeping this secret between the two of us. If you tell my true identity with anyone else, you have no sense of honor," L told him.

"Okay then, I won't tell anyone."

"Kyon-kun," he replied, "I am L."

A/N: I would be preparing for my final exams for a while, so the next chapter might be released about two weeks from now… or later. I might also be fixing this chapter's errors later on.


	4. Penber

**Chapter III- Penber**

_"I am L."_

Kyon was obviously surprised at what he is hearing. "L? Why would L show himself to the SOS Brigade? Are you observing Haruhi as well?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have a hunch that she might be Kira," L replied.

"…Wow. N-Nagato told me that she was the potential for auto-evolution of some sort. Asahina-san told me that she was the epicenter of a timequake. Koizumi claims that she is some sort of god. And you, who claim to be L, say that Haruhi is some sort of… mass murderer?" Kyon asked.

"Exactly," L answered.

"Wow, you don't seem to be surprised by what I told you about Haruhi," Kyon said.

"I told you once that I am working with Koizumi's 'Organization', and I have been told all sorts of things in my career as a detective. I won't be surprised by anything anymore."

"Oh?" Kyon was about to say more things when he realized that he and L were late for the next period. "Oh crap. I better change. Uh… see you later, Ryuga…" Then he hurried off.

_You lost your cool the very minute I told you who I was, _L thought while going to the classroom. _Anyone would be excited when they find out who L is, but you clearly panicked more than a normal person. You did a pretty good job of hiding it, but I still saw through you. Suspicion is raised to five percent. Are you really Kira... Yagami Light?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Two days later…_

"Hey Light, you know that I'm not on your side, and I won't just go about helping you," Ryuk told Yagami Light while they were going home one evening.

"Just get to the point, Ryuk," Light whispered to him.

"Well, there's this guy who's been following us for some time now. It's starting to bug me."

"Really? Where is he now?"

"Hiding behind the lamp post we passed by a while ago. He's really annoying."

"Don't worry, Ryuk, I'll get rid of him for you,"

When they reached Light's house, Light was welcomed by his mother and his younger sister. "Is dad home?" he asked.

"Your father is still at work. It seems that this Kira case has really left him swamped," his mother answered.

"Is that so? I'll be studying in my room so please don't bother me until dinnertime."

Light and Ryuk then went up to the Light's bedroom, and from his window, he saw a man wearing a trench coat standing in front of his house. He promptly closed the curtains and sat on his desk.

"So, Light, are you going to get rid of that guy already?" Ryuk asked.

"Not yet. He might be an agent working for the police. If I kill him now, I might be under suspicion. I think it would be better if I get rid of him quietly," Light replied.

"Oh? How are you going to do that?"

Light then took out his cell phone and began to look through his contacts. "By getting a date."

"Oh? How are you going to get a date this late?" Ryuk asked.

"I'm more popular than you think," Light answered.

Two mornings later, Light and Ryuk went to the bus terminal, where a girl with light brown hair was waiting for Light.

"It's been a long time, Light-kun," she said.

"That's right, Sasaki-chan," Light replied.

"Well, Light, you really did it. Look, that guy's following us again," Ryuk said.

_Is he? Excellent._ Light thought.

"Well, what do you want to talk about, Light-kun?" Sasaki asked.

"Yeah… well…" Light obviously wasn't prepared for this one.

"So?"

"About… the Kira case. I find this case very interesting, and knowing of your interests since we went to middle school together, I think you would too. But we should be going somewhere else. I mean, this isn't really an appropriate place to talk."

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, this would be a welcome excuse from studying all week."

After that conversation, Light and Sasaki rode on a bus to Space Land (a theme park, I think).

Light and Sasaki sat in the chairs near the bus's back seats and conversed about their views on the Kira case.

"I think that this 'Kira' character is an idealistic yet childish killer who is trying to play God," Sasaki said.

"Oh? How can you be so sure that he isn't the product of a top-secret US experiment gone awry?" Light asked.

"Well, Light-kun, I see that you're still interested in those crazy conspiracy theories," Sasaki replied. "But I don't think so. Not even the US could develop a weapon that can kill people using heart attacks, given our current level of technology."

"You have a point there," Light pointed out. "But I still think he's a myth formulated by the world's governments to keep the people in line."

"Light-kun," Sasaki said, "You never change."

"Hey Light, your stalker is sitting beside me now," said Ryuk, who was sitting in the back seat.

_He is?_ Light thought. _Excellent._

"Light-kun?" Sasaki asked. "Are you alright? You're strangely quiet for a guy who asks a girl out on a date."

"Oh, am I? Well, I've been thinking on what you said a while ago and my brain is having some difficulties in processing everything. I'm fine," Light told her.

Then, a man who looked as if he escaped from prison the day before this one entered the bus, holding a gun in his hand. He pointed his gun at the bus driver.

"Alright, nobody move! I'm taking this bus!" he said in a menacing tone. "If anyone of you tries to fight, I shoot this driver!" He turned to the driver. "Now, call the management of Space Land and tell them to have a woman bring all of yesterday's earnings to the location I'll give later. If you make the mistake of calling the police, I'll kill you!" The bus driver, fearing for his life, did what he was told to do.

"Stand back, Light-kun. I think I should handle this," Sasaki whispered.

"No. you stay here. I'll take him," Light told her.

"Wait," the person sitting behind them said. "It's too dangerous. I'll make the arrest."

"How can I be sure that you're not his accomplice?" Light asked.

"That's right. I've heard of situations where the busjacker lets the passengers think that he's working alone, then when trouble comes, his partner who is sitting in the back seat would come to help him," Sasaki said.

The man was taken aback. "Well…"

"At least I can trust myself. My father is the chief of police," Light told him.

The man showed him an ID. "Would this prove that I'm not working with him?" he asked. The ID he showed was an FBI agent's ID.

_Raye Penber… _Light thought. _So that's you're name._ "Oh, if that's so, I think I can trust you," he said. He then secretly dropped a piece of crumpled paper on the floor, making sure that the busjacker can saw what he did. The busjacker approached him and picked the piece of paper up.

"What's this? Passing notes to the other passengers, are we, boy?" He straightened the paper out and read it. "Plans for your date, eh? Pathetic."

After saying those words, the man looked at the back of the bus, looking very frightened.

"You! You at the back! W-What the hell are you!?" He screamed. The passengers were clearly surprised at him.

"Are you talking to me?" Ryuk asked, and then he looked at the piece of paper the man read a while ago (which he dropped on the floor again). "Paper from the Death Note? I get it."

The busjacker pointed his gun to Ryuk's head and threatened to shoot him. It was at that moment that Raye Penber (the FBI agent) realized what he had to do.

"He's hallucinating!" He shouted. "Everyone get down!"

The busjacker then emptied his gun at Ryuk's head. But since Ryuk is a shinigami, the bullets just passed through him.

"W-W-What the hell are you!?" The busjacker finally shouted when he ran out of ammo. Ryuk went one step closer to him, so he started running towards the bus's door, screaming. As soon as he went out of the bus, he slammed into a car and died. The police came to the scene a few minutes later.

Raye Penber managed to slip away before the police came. But before he left, he told Light to keep their meeting a secret. Light and Sasaki agreed to this, then they told what they knew about the busjacking to the police.

Later, Sasaki told Light that she couldn't continue their date because she remembered having something important to do.

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Light answered. "Oh well. Maybe next time?" he then asked.

"Maybe," Sasaki replied before she went on home.

"That went pretty well, don't you think?" Light asked Ryuk.

"What? You mean you planned to do that?" Ryuk asked him in return.

"Of course. I had to get Raye Penber's name. Now I can get rid of him for you," Light answered.

When they reached Light's house, he then showed Ryuk what he wrote in the Death Note.

_Osoreda Kiichiro- traffic accident. 11:31 a.m.- gets on the first bus to Space Land that he sees, then hijacks the bus with a revolver. He asks a financial report from Space Land, then sees an otherworldly apparition, which terrifies him. He fires all of his bullets at the apparition, runs out of the bus, and gets hit by a car. He dies at exactly 11:45 a.m. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

A/N: I would be preparing for my final exams for a while, so the next chapter might be released about two weeks from now… or later. And yes, this chapter is just like a Death Note chapter. I personally think that the part when Light found out Raye Penber's name and the part when he killed Penber should be left as they are; with only a few minor tweaks to let them fit into this story. If you think differently, feel free to tell me.


End file.
